This Means War, Cupcake War
by Winters Skye
Summary: Makoto and Rin started a bakery together called the 'For The Team Bakery'. Haru, Rei and Nagisa joined the team not long after. Makoto and Rin apply for the TV show 'Cupcake Wars' thinking they could do better than the other contestants. They also thought that there was no way that they'd get accepted, that is what they were wrong about. Cupcake Wars AU
1. Chapter 1

**Haha I'm back with more stories. This has been bugging me in the back of my mind telling me I need to write this right now. So I listened and I present a Cupcake Wars AU!**

* * *

It had become a weekly event where the five of them would get together and pretty much just hang out. It usually consisted of Haru making mackerel for dinner and everyone sitting around watching TV together. It was supposed to be a break from the work week for all of them.

They all worked at a bakery together. Surprisingly Rin and Makoto were the two to start it up, and were now the co-owners of the For The Team Bakery. Rei was a mess in the kitchen so he did most of the taxes, finances and things of the like. Haru was actually the one who taught everyone how to bake, well attempted to in Rei's case, so he was the head baker. Rin and Makoto helped out with the baking as well, because surprisingly the three of them worked very well together in a kitchen. Then there's Nagisa who mostly helped to man the storefront, helping the customers who came in. Everyone was happy with the positions that they held.

Everyone enjoyed watching the show "Cupcake Wars" and watching people make the stupidest mistakes. Someone's cupcakes wouldn't rise because they forgot the baking soda. There were the people who burn their cupcakes, and then there were people who found a way to make the worst icing anyone ever saw. It was always a joke between the five of them of how pretty much anyone could get on this show.

Tonight was no exception when Nagisa grabbed the remote tuning to the newest episode. The blond so curled up next to Rei resting his head on the latter's shoulder. Rei let out a sigh at this. Rin and Makoto sat next to each other sometimes leaning against the other.

"Welcome bakers to cupcake wars!" The TV host announced the show. The camera panned to the four different contestants, their assistants back at their stations. The host soon announced the theme of this particular episode. Something for a local art exhibit that would be opening soon.

"I bet you someone is going to burn something." Nagisa spoke up from Rei's side.

"Most likely yes, almost every episode someone does." Rei nodded in agreement.

"True." Makoto smiled.

"I could do better than all of these people."

"I bet you could Rin-chan!" Nagisa replied making Rin shoot him a look, since he hated the nickname.

* * *

Once the episode was done Makoto was laughing at what Nagisa was saying throughout it. But they were right, someone did burn their cupcakes. And that was what made them lose the win, they were so close too.

"That was great!" Nagisa was smiling. "Those are always so fun to watch with you guys!"

"I agree with you Nagisa." Rei smiled before getting up. "Well I will see you all at the bakery, I have to finish up payroll. So have a good night."

"Awww Rei-chan do you have to go?" Nagisa responded with a pout. "Can I atleast get a kiss?"

"Yes I have to go." Rei quickly gave the blond a kiss on the head before heading for the door. "Thank you for dinner Haru. Have a good night." He gave a quick wave before leaving and heading back to his apartment.

* * *

"Mako-chan and Rin-chan you both should apply for the show!" Nagisa shot up as he thought of the idea. Haru just nodded in agreement.

"I don't think so Nagisa." Makoto gently declined the offer.

"But you two work so well together! Even Rin-chan has said that you both would be better than the contestants that are on the show!"

"Well yeah we could, but I didn't mean we would apply!" Rin sat up looking over to Nagisa.

"Rin-chan please!" Nagisa pleaded with the redhead. "You both could win! Our bakery could become so much more popular!"

"Well Nagisa, when you put it like that it doesn't sound that bad." Makoto thought about it for a couple minutes. "Rin we should apply. Besides what's the chance we'd actually get selected?"

"Fine. I guess we can."

"Yay! I'm going to tell Rei-chan now!" Nagisa shot up running out the door only glancing back to say goodnight to his friends.

* * *

 **Ahhh I hope you guys liked this! The prompt for this actually came from this tumblr .com they have some great prompts! Feel free to favorite, follow, and review!**


	2. The Casting Video

**At this point I'm honestly writing this story more for me because almost no one is reading this. But I love this story so I'll do my best! I hope those of you who are reading this are enjoying it!**

* * *

"Mako-chan go stand over there," Nagisa pointed to one side of the bakery then to another saying "And Rin-chan you can go stand over there!"

"This sucks." Rin grumbled as his friend directed him around. "Why can't they just take a written application?! Why do they need a video?!"

"Come on Rin," Makoto smiled at Rin as he stood where Nagisa told him to. "This will be fun if you actually try."

"Yeah Rin-chan! They won't ever accept this if you don't act nice towards the camera!" Nagisa situated the camera as he spoke.

"They won't accept this anyway, there's no way we would make it on! Which is why it would be less of a hassle to fill out a written application!" Rin snapped.

"Rin, you know this would get done quicker if you did what Nagisa said." Rei spoke from the table he sat at, which was covered in different papers. He pushed up his glasses before getting up to stand next to Nagisa.

"You too Rei?" Rin inquired before letting out an exasperated sigh.

It was decided by the group that Rin would apply as the head baker and Makoto as his assistant. Even though Rin was worse in front of a camera. Why did any of them think this was a good idea? Rin sure as hell didn't know.

* * *

Finally after what seemed like forever Rin finally was working with everyone, instead of against, and they were starting to get something done. Makoto and Rin both previously practiced their lines written by Nagisa, and rewritten by Haru. It was to help keep both of them from messing up too many times.

Nagisa first started by pointing the camera at Rin who was standing in front of their main display case.

"The name's Matsuoka Rin," As Rin spoke Nagisa was trying to gesture from behind the camera that he needed to smiles more. "I'm here in Iwatobi, in the For The Team Bakery which I started up with my assistant and boyfriend," At the word 'boyfriend' Rei motioned for Makoto to walk over next to Rin. "Tachibana Makoto."

It was now Makoto's turn to start talking. "We're both 25 and began this business almost two years ago now." Makoto smiled without Nagisa having to tell him. He wrapped his arm around Rin's waist which was just below the camera frame, causing the redhead to smile a bit more.

"Although we do make many baked goods we specialize in cupcakes."

"Cut!" Nagisa yelled. "Onto the next thing!"

With Nagisa's one word Rin let out a loud sigh. "This is so stupid."

"But you're doing great Rin," Makoto turned to Rin, wrapping his arms tighter around the other's waist and smiling.

"Goddamit Makoto you always make me smile." Rin cracked a small smile.

"I know." Makoto grinned, giving Rin a quick kiss on the top of his head before Nagisa motioned for him to come stand behind the camera with him.

"Now Mako-chan can you help me keep Rin smiling?"

"Sure Nagisa. What are we doing next?"

"Well.." Nagisa trailed off trying to remember what the next shot was supposed to be. Rei handed him the paper that had the basics written on it. "Ah! Thanks Rei-chan!" Rei nodded in response. Nagisa quickly scanned the paper looking for something. "We're going to go back to the kitchen and talk about that."

"Ah okay. Rin we're going back to the kitchen."

Rin gave a slight nod before heading back to make sure everything was clean enough, although Haru usually makes sure everything is spick and span.

* * *

"Here in the kitchen we make all of the baked goods we sell, because well what else would you do in a kitchen?" As Rin spoke Makoto had to stop himself from letting out a laugh at the line Nagisa had written. This caused Rin to smile a bit more, showing off his sharp pointed teeth.

"We've done large orders for parties, graduations, and other things. Back here it's usually me, Makoto, and our other friend Haru."

Quickly Makoto swapped places with Rin, it wasn't that smooth but they could edit it so it looked a bit more appealing.

"Here at the For The Team Bakery we're all friends. We've all been friends since high school so we all work really well together." Makoto smiled before continuing, "Me, Rin, and Haru do the baking. Our younger friends, Nagisa and Rei also help out with the business. Nagisa is the bright cheery face that greets those who come in, and we wouldn't be able to do anything without Rei helping behind the scenes." Makoto finished with a big smile on his face.

"Cut!" Nagisa yelled, signalling again that they were done with this scene. "You're both doing great!"

"Thanks Nagisa." Makoto rubbed the back of his neck as he talked.

* * *

Next up they took quick videos of everyone, Rei at a table working on some papers, Rin, Haru, and Makoto looking at an order sheet in the back, and finally Nagisa waving at the front counter. They decided that they would take what Makoto said and put it over these short videos.

They also took some video with Makoto and Rin talking about some of their most popular cupcakes.

And last but not least some of their other friends came in to get some cupcakes, who were also willing to participate in a video.

Nagisa also took some short clips of parts of the building, such as the logo on the front of the building and of the cupcake case.

* * *

"And we're done!" Nagisa exclaimed as he pressed the save button on the computer, "Finally we have a completed casting video." Nagisa grinned from ear to ear as he admired his video editing skills.

"Thank you for helping out with this Nagisa." Makoto grinned as a tired Rin had his head on the taller male's shoulder.

"It's no problem guys, I do also work here." Nagisa continued to smile as he turned the laptop around to the other four so they could watch it.

* * *

Everyone enjoyed it, Haru said how Rin actually looked partially comfortable in front of the camera. And with a click Nagisa sent the video to the people of Cupcake Wars.

"There's probably no way we'll get excepted." Rei sighed.

"We can always hope," Makoto pointed out.

"If this was all for nothing I swear…" Rin muttered since he was tired from the day trying to film. They did have a good time though since Nagisa made everyone laugh at least once.

"It won't be for nothing Rin." Makoto laced his fingers with Rin's.

* * *

"Mako-chan! Rin-chan! Haru-chan!" Nagisa ran into the bakery with his phone in hand. The customers looked up from their tables questioning the blond's actions. Rei came into the shop not long after, as he attempted to follow his boyfriend.

"Nagisa please calm down." Makoto came out from the back of the kitchen with flour on his clothes, in his hair and basically everywhere.

"But Mako-chaaaan it's really important!" Nagisa whined.

"Oi Nagisa what's the big deal." Rin also came out of the kitchen with frosting on his face.

"Rin-chan quick! Go get Haru-chan!"

"I'm already here. What is it?" Haru appeared as well, almost completely clean.

"Look at this!" Nagisa put his phone in front of the trio, smiling wide from ear to ear. Rei also was grinning behind him.

"Woah." Makoto whispered "Is this real?"

"You can't be serious!" Rin exclaimed.

Haru just smiled turning to Rin and Makoto. "You both did good."

"Yep! You guys are officially on Cupcake Wars!" Nagisa jumped up and down.

All of the customers heard what Nagisa said, some of them cheered since their favorite local bakers were going to be on television. Others said congratulatory words.

Makoto and Rin looked at the email in shock before turning to each other. Makoto was the first to give Rin a loving hug, followed by a kiss. Some of the customers awwed at the sight, others continued to congratulate everyone.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed :D feel free to favorite, follow and review! I'll be back with chapter 3!**


	3. Practice, Practice, Practice!

**Have some more Cupcake Wars AU. There's been an increase in views to this story so thank you to those who decided to read this :D I've tried to do my research to get this as close as I can to how things happen. But some things I don't know how they happen so I have to make those things up. But I hope those who are reading this are enjoying it!**

* * *

As everyone read the email closer they realized something important. If they wanted to compete on Cupcake Wars they would have to sign something saying that they wouldn't tell anyone that they were going to be on the show. Well that wouldn't work at this point as all of the patrons in the bakery heard.

Haru figured he could help so he turned to the customers, "None of you can say anything about this to anyone."

Many of the customers nodded and some said things such as, "Okay Haru!" Haru then turned to Nagisa since he knew the blond would chatter to anyone and everyone. "You too Nagisa."

"I know Haru-chan! I already read all of it. I actually reread it a couple times." Nagisa smiled as he talked.

"Alright." Haru cracked a small smile. "Good job Makoto, Rin."

"I can't believe they accepted our application." Rin shook his head in disbelief.

"This is really exciting though!" Makoto smiled as he kept his arm wrapped around Rin's waist.

"Now we have to practice before the show! It looks like we have-" Nagisa took a quick glance at his phone again. "About 2 months before you guys have to go for filming!"

Rei and Haru nodded in agreement, it would be smart to practice some things, such as baking cupcakes in 45 minutes and with random ingredients. Nagisa would be good with picking out random ones.

* * *

And with a final turn of the lock Haru locked up the bakery, closing for the day. But in the back, in the kitchen Nagisa was there with Rin and Makoto with Rei as a spectator. Nagisa stood by a covered platter.

"Here are the secret ingredients I've chosen for you two!" Nagisa yanked off the cover leaving different tea bags (black tea, green tea, earl grey), lemons, corn chips, and Iwatobi cream bread. "Use at least two! And make at least 3, one for me, Rei-chan, and Haru-chan!"

"Nagisa I think you just accidentally left your bread on the tray." Rin remarked as he took in all of ingredients in front of him.

"Nope! You can use it if you think you can." Nagisa grinned as he turned to Haru. "Haru-chan start the 45 minute timer.. Now!" At his word Haru started the countdown.

Makoto turned to Rin who already looked like he knew what they were doing. "Makoto what do you think about sweet tea and lemon cupcakes? I think it's a good combination."

Makoto nodded before heading to grab ingredients, many lemons and about 15 packs of tea.

"Sweet tea cupcakes with lemon icing." Rin called as he got the basic cupcake ingredients into a mixer. In response Makoto microwaved a bowl of milk to put the tea bags in and began zesting multiple lemons.

"Remember the baking soda." Makoto joked over his shoulder.

"I know what I'm doing Makoto!"

"I know Rin." Makoto chuckled as he focused on zesting the lemon and not cutting himself in the process, something he was known for.

* * *

Once they got the cupcakes in the oven Nagisa called out, "30 minutes left!"

Makoto and Rin began working quicker at putting the icing together, and in the process something got messed up. Neither was sure what but they knew it was wrong.

"Shit." Rin said under his breath.

"We can fix it." Makoto smiled as he went to zest more lemons to replace what they had to throw out in the failed icing.

Second time was the charm since the icing turned out with a nice lemony flavor. The cupcakes also were fully baked, but were sent to cool for a couple minutes.

"10 minutes left!" Came the call from Nagisa.

With 7 minutes left the cupcakes were taken out of the fridge to be frosted. Makoto had the responsibility of icing the cupcakes since they always looked better than Rin's. Rin placed the cupcakes on three different plates as Nagisa called out, "3...2..1.. You're done!"

"Go ahead and try them guys." Makoto smiled as he gestured at the cupcakes in front of him.

Nagisa, Rei and Haru all took one cupcake to try. Each one of them took a bite, and each looked happy with it. But both Rin and Makoto turned to Haru because they knew he was the only one who would actually critique their food. Nagisa and Rei would only gush over how good everything was.

"It's actually pretty good. A little dense but still tastes alright." Haru spoke before taking another bite.

"It's really good Mako-chan, Rin-chan!" Nagisa looked very happy just being able to eat something sweet.

"I agree with Haruka," Rei attempted to say.

"Haru."

"Yes, yes I agree with _Haru_ it is a little dense but still tastes good."

"Thanks guys." Makoto smiled at his friends.

Nagisa provided many other random ingredients for Makoto and Rin to try and make cupcakes. Each time they got a bit better with time management, making some better cupcakes.

"You both did good today!" Nagisa exclaimed as he skipped down the street with the other 4. After a while he stopped skipping and pulled out his phone to check the store's email. There was an email from the producers saying what the theme of the episode was going to be, the 2016 Rio Olympics.

"That'll be cool don't you think Rin?" Makoto looked to the person he had his fingers intertwined with.

"I guess so." The redhead just shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

They all continued the practice for the next 2 months until Makoto and Rin had to leave to go to the shooting of the show.


End file.
